Forum:Chapter 665
Hi guys. From the cover page it shows Magellan being "demoted" to vice-warden and Hannyabal keeping his postition and chief warden even with Magellan's comeback. My guess is, after the fight with Blackbeard pirates, perhaps Magellan's devil fruit powers has been taken away by BB and therefore not as strong as he used to be? (it was also said that BB is on his way to hunt down powerful devil fruit users which almost confirms that he is searching and keeping these power devil fruits under his sleeves. Maybe he is able to transfer the powers to his nakamas to from the strongest pirate crew??) ***In another guess, Magellan's decision to release Shliiew resulted in Shiliew's betrayal and the presumed deaths of many jailers of Impel down. Since Hanyabal wasn't for the case (hence his extreme jaw-dropped suprise to hear this news), he wasn't concidered a cause for this tragedy. The WG probably decided that Magellan should be demoted for such reasons, and needing a new Jailer for Impel down, Hanyabal was the next in line as "Vice-Warden"... In this chapter, the Yeti Cool Brothers i'm guessing that they fight like snipers. looking at the way Brook, Sanji and Zoro got defeated and lying unconsious at the same spot and seeing that Zoro didn't even unsheath his swords, most likely they got sniped from long range. Perhaps these Yeti Cool Brothers like snipers are good at blending into the snow too making it almost impossible to detect them. Plus it also helps the case that they're entitled "assassins", and both have firearms. Hopefully it would be usopp's job to finish them off in this arc!! 16:19, April 28, 2012 (UTC)Darren Definitely snipers, their weapons are guns. Even if they're snipers, they are still giants by the size of their large footprints and their apparant camera shot that emphasized their height... however, the children hostages of punk hazard are also giants due to drugs, and they are shown to be incredibly strong as a result of the drugs (though there are violent withdrawl side effects)... most likely these brothers are on these same meds, and are large as a result... but that still doesn't explain why they're snipers (which I agree with seeing as they both have firearms as weapons)... Still don't know why they don't wear shoes in a snowy place, maybe because they reside mostly in the hot part of the island? i dont think he has been demoted because BB has taken his powers i think simply the fact the under his watch over 200 prisoners broke out. remember they covered up shiki's escape to the public so this is also the first time anyone has broke out. i think hanyabal has been promoted because he was meant to be the long term replacement anyway. 04:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) yea either there using guns/snipers but those weapons could also just be clubs lol and another thing we are forgetting that maybe just maybe that one of these two could have hoashoku haki lol and he or she lol just nocked out the three.......... bcs if there living in the new world im sure they have to be really strong 04:20, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Great Pirate D: For starters I dont think Magellan was demoted i think he stepped down as warden because remember he felt so bad he wanted to kill himself but Sengoku wouldnt let him so i think to punish himself he stepped down, think about it on the cover they still called him the most reliable man in hell. And now the Brook, Zoro, and Sanji/nami situtation i think they are snipers and i think Zoro and Sanji were fighting when it happend because Brook is the only one with his sword drawn and i think they used sleeping gas or tranquilizers because they were supposed to brring as many back alive as they can for experiments and if it where just bullets Zoro would atleast have had his swords out because I have never seen just one bullet put him down and that was before his 2 year training so i dont see no other way beside sleeping gas or tranquilizers for them to take him out before he could draw even 1 sword. 16:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC)Great Pirate D 16:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC)